Eres mio
by miharu vargas
Summary: Antonio era uno de esos estudiantes populares del instituto, pero nunca imagino que sus dos mejores amigos llegaran a su salón gritando sobre un nuevo alumno llamado Lovino el cual desde que lo vio se enamoro, aun si Lovino le correspondía los sentimientos, Antonio deberá hacer lo posible para que el hermano menor de Lovi no los separe. Fail de summary


**ejem... aquí se los dejo... perdón por el vocabulario mal hablado de Lovino, pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible al respecto de que saliera el personaje...  
**

**Hetalia no me pertenece **

* * *

**Eres mio**

Antonio Fernández Carriedo era el típico estudiante popular de preparatoria del que todas las chicas del instituto seguían y se enamoraban. Pues claro era español con un acento demasiado marcado, de ojos verdes esmeraldas, piel morena, un excelente jugador de fútbol y una sonrisa que parecía el mismo sol.

Iba pasando por el pasillo cuando escucho a un par de estudiantes que pasaban que hablaban sobre un nuevo estudiante que provenía desde Italia. Eso le llamo la curiosidad, pero como no sabía nada más tubo que devolverse a su salón de clases. Mientras los estudiantes se aburrían con la materia de ortografía llaman al profesor, este saliendo un momento a hablar con dos personas que se encontraban afuera, hasta que regresa nuevamente, con calma mientras las dos personas se van.

Para Antonio el tiempo paso demasiado rápido tanto así que ni si quiera se dio cuenta hasta que escucha el timbre que marcaba que era el recreo. Se queda un momento sonriendo a la ventana cuando sus dos mejores amigos que estaban en el salón de al lado llegan corriendo.

-TOÑO! Llego un alumno nuevo al salón! – un joven de cabello rubio y un poco largo, eufórico y con un aparente acento francés, llega hasta el hispano.

-Kesesese~! El tipo es italiano ~ -ríe un joven de cabello platino y corto con ojos rojizos que pasaba por entremedio de los asientos, tenia un marcado acento alemán.

-Y como se llama? – pregunto un poco (demasiado) curioso el español.

-Lovino Vargas ~ aunque es silencioso debe ser por que no conoce a nadie – dice el francés.

-Pero en vez de saludarlo~ el awesome yo y Francis nos vinimos para acá – responde el alemán.

-Pero Gilbert vamos ahora~ - Antonio se levanta de su asiento.

Los tres amigos se dirigen al salón de al lado, asoman sus cabezas y fijan sus miradas en un joven de cabello castaño con un riso que sobresalía, ojos café chocolates, y piel un poco morena, estaba sentado en su meza mientras usaba su croquera para dibujar a un par de chicas que hablaban animadamente con el. Una de las jóvenes se da vuelta y nota a los tres curiosos.

-Oh, Francis, Gilbert, Antonio porque no entran? –sonríe la joven.

-Quienes son? –pregunto el joven italiano.

-Nosotros _mon ami_, bueno con Gilbert estamos acá – responde el francés.

-Eso lo se… pero quien _diavolo_ es el? –pregunto el italiano, soltando su lápiz para apuntar al español.

-Yo soy… - Antonio es interrumpido por un inspector que pasaba.

-El señor Lovino Vargas podría venir? … - dice el inspector.

-_Bene_ voy ahora _signore_… -el italiano se levanta – Pero para que es?

-Alguien… vino a verle – dice con voz cortante el inspector.

Lovino trago saliva ya podía tener en mente quien era, así que se apresuro en salir dejando su croquera con su cuaderno en la meza. Las dos chicas se acercaron y curiosas miraron el dibujo, sus expresiones fueron alegres y además de fascinadas con el nuevo alumno.

-Lovino es muy genial! Parece que nos hubiera sacado una foto en blanco y negro – dijo una de las jóvenes, esta tenia el cabello oscuro.

-Además es muy lindo! Ojala me pida que salga con el – dijo la otra joven que tenia el cabello castaño casi rubio.

-No creo… viste como salio, debe tener novia –dijo la del cabello oscuro.

Antonio se acerco, cuando las dos chicas salieron del salón junto a sus amigos, el quedando solo se dispone a ver la croquera.

-Woh, este chico es genial ~ y muy li… -no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando se da cuenta de lo que iba a decir que ese chico italiano era lindo bah… no podía estar pensando así…

Una voz en el pasillo lo saco de su extraño pensamiento.

-Cállate, _maledetto_ bastardo! _Io_ no te eh hecho nada! – se escucha una voz con acento italiano.

-Esto es por dibujar a mi novia –se escucha un golpe en el pasillo.

-Idiota ella me lo pidió además a ti no te conozco_ maldizione_.

-Ahora me conoces –se escuchan dos golpes más.

Antonio salio corriendo del salón, encontradose con el italiano en el suelo contra la pared con un pequeño corte en la cara, eso le molesto de sobremanera y no sabia porque.

-Oye deja tranquilo al chico – el español se coloca delante, protegiendo al italiano – Si no quieres terminar golpeado.

-Es mejor que te vallas, este no es asunto tuyo – responde un joven de cabello oscuro.

-Concuerdo con el bastardo… - dice Lovino, serio, mientras se colocaba de pie.

-No, estas debió –dice Antonio con preocupación.

-_Maledetto diavolo_, io no estoy débil… -se acerca a su atacante para hablarle en voz baja sin que el español escuche – No creo que te quieras meter conmigo o veraz a toda la mafia encima de ti… -se separa para hablar mas alto –Pregúntale a tu novia si me lo pidió o no… -se da la vuelta para marcharse.

Antonio mira al atacante del italiano, este permanecía quieto, ¿asustado? ¿Porque?. Después fijo su vista en el italiano que comenzaba a alejarse cada vez mas, así que se fue detrás de el, hasta que el italiano llega a una especie de escalera con balcón, que tenia una excelente vista. Lovino creyendo que estaba solo miro hacia el horizonte con melancolía. Ese gesto no paso desapercibido por Antonio lo cual sintió su corazón latir de manera acelerada, aun mas cuando escucho la voz del italiano.

-Feliciano… _il mio belle fratellino_, pronto nos volveremos a ver… aunque tenga que arrancarme la vida – la voz de Lovino se escuchaba entrecortada.

Antonio se preocupo un poco, aunque no entendió mucho de lo que hablaba el italiano. De a poco se comenzó a mover para no hacer ruido pero fracaso inútilmente cuando el italiano lo encontró.

-_Che diavolo_ estas haciendo aquí? –Lovino pregunto serio, carente de expresión alguna en su rostro, eso seria por que le estaban escuchando.

-Eh… solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien… -ríe de manera nerviosa el español, además que su corazón latía mas rápido que antes.

-Te puedes ir, no tienes nada que hacer aquí… -el italiano respondió de manera cortante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Antonio suspiro, no quería alejarse, así que se acerco al italiano que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No quiero irme… Además solo quiero ser tu amigo ~ - dice animado el hispano.

-_Per favore_… tu quieres ser mi amigo?... no me hagas reír con esa mentira… - Lovino se recostó sobre la pared del desolado pasillo.

Antonio se acerco, con delicadeza le tomo la mano para después notar un sonrojo por parte de Lovino.

-Entonces que puedo ser de ti? – le pregunto el hispano, comenzando a acercarse al rostro del italiano.

-Nada… aléjate idiota… -Lovino se zafa del español, comenzando a alejarse, un poco agitado con ese bastardo.

-No me alejare! Mañana veraz que serás mio! –le grito el español, también agitado con ese extraño sentimiento que lo comenzaba a inundar, mientras miraba como se alejaba el italiano, en verdad se sentía extraño.

Lo que quedaba del día paso exactamente rápido y normal. Cuando tocaron el timbre marcando el fin de clases Antonio caminaba a su casa tranquilamente un poco alejado del italiano que iba mas adelante con paso apurado, así que curioso le siguió hasta que se dio cuenta de que se dirigía por donde el vivía, hasta que cayo en la cuenta de que eran vecinos, eso seria una buena suerte para el español, aunque no muy buena para el italiano.

Lovino por su lado, una vez que ingreso a su casa se dispuso a hacer la cena para su abuelo y para el, una vez hecha subió al segundo piso, sale al balcón de su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que a su lado había un par de ojos verdes que le observaban animadamente.

El italiano comenzó a dibujar el paisaje, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, especialmente en su hermano menor que se encontraba en Austria y muy pocas veces podía comunicarse con el, dio un suspiro sacando todas sus frustraciones hasta que algo (o mas bien alguien) le saca de sus tristes pensamientos.

-Hola ~! – dice un alegre español que estaba en el balcón de a un lado de su casa.

-_Che merda_?! Bastardo, que ahora te metes en otras casas! – Lovino se altero un poco al sentir que su tranquilidad estaba arruinada.

-No, aquí vivo ~ y parece que somos vecinos~ -Antonio se sentó en el balcón con la gran tentación de pasarse al balcón de al lado.

-Tsk… como si me importara eso – dice serio el italiano, como si nada.

Antonio salta al balcón del italiano, comienza a acercarse nuevamente haciendo que Lovino se incomode.

-Por que demonios no te vas a pudrirte y dejarme aquí solo de una puñetera vez… -el italiano comenzó a retroceder hasta toparse con la baranda del otro extremo del balcón.

-No pienso dejarte solo… sabes no se si fue cuando te vi pero al parecer me gustas, así como si fuera amor a primera vista ~ - sonríe el hispano acercándose aun mas.

De pronto Antonio lo único que sentía era poder besar esos labios carnosos que intentaban formular palabra ante su confesión.

Lovino y no tenia escapatoria, no iba a ser tan imbécil para saltar del balcón, y su abuelo no llegaba y por lo que vio el español también estaba solo, lo único que le quedaba al italiano era escapar a su habitación y dejar al español afuera, si eso funcionaria, pero fracaso cuando no ogro cerrar esa maldita ventana y Antonio comenzó a acercarse nuevamente.

Antonio se acerco mas a su objetivo ya había acorralado al italiano dentro de la habitación de este último.

Lovino se encontraba con los nervios de punta, hasta que topo el borde de la cama, cayendo en esta, estaba perdido, a ese español con gracia lo conocía nada y resultaba que ahora le confesaba que lo amaba y además que lo tenia acorralado, ¿acaso no piensa dejarlo en paz?. Antonio se apresuro para colocarse encima del menor que forcejeaba inútilmente, el español estaba mas cerca de los labios ajenos, cuando comienza a sentir la respiración agitada del italiano, hasta que finalmente posa sus labios encima de otro joven y comienza con desesperación a besarle, arrebatándole cada pieza de prenda escolar. A la fuerza Antonio le quitaba a Lovino su chomba, le quito la corbata y a la camisa le arrebato todos los botones, se separan para respirar.

-_Maldizione_! Sale de acá imbécil! – espeto un jadeante Lovino.

-Te dije que serias mio ~ - responde Antonio con una voz profunda que hizo que al italiano le recorriera un escalofrió en toda la espina dorsal.

Antonio bajo al cuello del chico alternando entre mordidas y lamidas, mientras escuchaba los muy audibles intentos de Lovino en reprimir sus gemidos.

-_Maledetto diavolo_ me estas dejando el cuello todo marcado! – dijo Lovino entre gemidos.

Antonio no le contesto, subió de nuevo para besarle nuevamente, el hispano se saco con rapidez la parte de arriba de su ropa, sin dejar de besarle, lo único que quería era tocar su piel morena con la piel de Lovino. Volvió a bajar hasta el pecho, comenzando a lamerle el pezón derecho, mientras que con la mano libre masajeaba el pezón izquierdo, ambos se erizaron, el español prosiguió a subir nuevamente para besarle y después irse al oído del italiano.

-Al parecer a tu cuerpo le gusta – susurra al oído, para después morderle el lóbulo, estremeciendo completamente al italiano.

-E-eres un… nh maldito…ugh… bastardo – responde Lovino entre gemidos, preso de las lamidas.

El hispano estaba mas ganas de seguir, ya no iba a poder parar, mientras le besaba comenzó a desabrocharle el botón del pantalón y a bajarle el cierre de este mismo, para comenzar a toquetear el miembro del italiano a su gusto, le termina quitando completamente el pantalón al igual que la ropa interior, mostrando la erección del italiano a todo su esplendor.

Lovino se sintió completamente desnudo, además de estar mas rojo que un tomate, ese maldito español no lo iba a dejar en paz y por dios su abuelo no llegaba nunca. A medida que pasaban los minutos dejo de forcejear y termino correspondiendo a las caricias.

Antonio prosiguió en bajar nuevamente ya que al ver que el italiano le había correspondido finalmente. Se acerco al miembro del italiano y comenzó a lamerlo. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos hasta que se echo el miembro a la boca, subía y bajaba mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Lovino, hasta que el miembro de este último se endureció.

El italiano estaba al punto de un orgasmo en ese momento, no alcanza a avisarle al español y este último termina con la boca llena de la semilla italiana. Antonio vuelve a subir, esta vez hasta el oído del italiano para tragar ruidosamente el liquido blanco que el español creyó casi adictivo, para después lamerse lo labios. Lovino respiraba agitado al momento de escucharle. El italiano sintió que su corazón se le volcaba al escuchar y ver como el hispano se desabrochaba su pantalón, no paso ni un minuto cuando Lovino sintió el miembro del hispano dentro de su cuerpo, embistiéndole como un animal y los dolorosos gemidos placenteros del italiano y los gemidos al igual placenteros del español se hicieron escuchar.

-AH! _Maldizione_… nh _figlio di puttana_… ugh – entre gemidos el italiano nuevamente comenzó a reclamar, al momento que enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del hispano.

-Uf.. nh… no lo soy…pero tu ya eres mio~ - le responde el español, con una sonrisa En su Rostro.

Antonio subió la intensidad de sus embestidas, siendo aun mas profundas en el cuerpo del italiano, que ya no gemía si no que gritaba de placer, cosa que para el español era un canto.

-ugh… maldito idiota m-me voy a venir… nh – dijo/grito el italiano.

-jejeje yo igual ~ me vendré dentro tuyo ~ - responde el español.

El español subió aun mas la intensidad de sus embestidas que eran las mas profundas que sintió el cuerpo del italiano tanto que el menor no pudo resistirse mas quedando con toda su semilla sobre su abdomen. Mientras que el español sintió su orgasmo y no pudiendo resistir mas se vino dentro del italiano, dejando al joven con toda su semilla española dentro.

Ya ambos jóvenes estaban todos sudados y el ambiente olía a sexo, Antonio comenzó a sacar su miembro del cuerpo de Lovino, para después tirarse a su lado, mientras que el italiano completamente rojo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y respirando de manera acelerada.

-Ahora eres mio~ y es el día siguiente, son las 01:30 A.m. ~ - sonríe Antonio, acariciando la mejilla del italiano.

-_Maldizione_ eres un maldito bastardo… tsk – Lovino se tapo la cara con una almohada, no tenia muchas ganas de saber del español.

Lovino aun no sabia como demonios no había llegado su abuelo y no quiso averiguarlo de seguro eran temas de la mafia, saco su cabeza del cojín en donde minutos antes se escondía y vio que el español dormía aun desnudo a su lado, dio un profundo suspiro y le tapo con las mismas sabanas que habían presenciado aquel acto de horas antes, se sentó un momento en la cama después de haberse colocado su ropa interior y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado esas horas antes.

-Mierda este idiota es un verdadero bastardo… -dijo sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Miro un momento mas al español, después su reloj aun podía dormir ya era tarde y sabia que su abuelo a esa hora ya no llegaría así que se tapo, miro un momento mas al español que ya hablaba dormido.

-Lovi… te amo… -dice el español que estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

Lovino quedo en silencio, asimilando lo que el español acababa de decir en sueños, su corazón latía mil por hora, no quiso pensar más así que se durmió.

Era de mañana las 06:30 A.m. respectivamente y el primero en despertarse fue Lovino, quien se refregó los ojos miro a su lado Antonio dormía como tronco.

-Maldito imbécil… parece que igual lo amo… -dice Lovino en un susurro aunque sus pensamientos sean otros – _"no lo conozco y no se si es verdad lo que dijo… debe ser alguna broma donde soy el nuevo…así que no me fiare…aunque igual siento que lo amo desde que lo vi…pero no me creeré eso…no puedo" _

Lovino se levanto y se fue directo al baño con su uniforme ya que tenían clases, cerro la puerta de la habitación fuerte, al final debía hacer que no le importaba.

Antonio se despertó al momento de que Lovino cerrara esa jodida puerta, miro al techo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y con esperanza.

-Estoy esperanzado de que Lovino me corresponda – dijo mientras se levantaba –Aunque no lo conozca tanto, aun creo y digo con seguridad que eso fue amor a primera vista~.

Antonio comenzó a buscar su ropa que estaba tirada por todo el cuarto, para después disponerse a vestir.

Lovino se encontraba en el baño, estaba parado frente al espejo, casi vestido hasta que noto su camisa que no tenia botones, ese idiota español se las iba a pagar, se miro nuevamente al espejo, y fijamente se observo su cuello lleno de marcas de la noche anterior, estuvo unos instantes maldiciendo en su idioma natal.

-Agh… _maledetto figlio di merda_ como diavolo escondo esto?! – se miraba, refunfuñando su pobre cuello maltratado.

Salio del cuarto de baño para ir a buscar otra camisa, abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró al español mirando sus fotografías, muy feliz de la vida, entro restándole importancia, fue directo a un mueble y saco su dichosa camisa y se encamino a la puerta de su habitación, pero el español lo detuvo.

-Lovi ~ quien es el? – pregunto Antonio mientras apuntaba a una fotografía donde salía Lovino junto a otro italiano.

-Primero... mi nombre es Lovino, no Lovi... y segundo es mi hermano Feliciano... – Dice Lovino, mientras se abrochaba su camisa.

El italiano se comienza a encaminar hacia el pasillo ya que estaba listo, no tenia nada mas que hacer en su habitación, salio al pasillo seguido por Antonio, ambos bajaron y ya que Lovino no podía dejar a su "invitado" morirse del hambre, de hecho si podría haber hecho eso para que aprenda pero algo se lo impidió y fue escuchar el estomago del español rugir, así que no tubo de otra que darle desayuno, miro un momento el reloj de pared era la 06:50 de la mañana, pero se des concentro cuando sonó su móvil que avisaba de mensaje de su abuelo que daba señales de vida.

_Lovi, perdón por no avisarte pero me quede en el trabajo ya sabes de lo que hablo, y después tuve que viajar a Italia para traerte los dibujos que quedaban en tu antigua casa y además de tratar de ver si podía tener contacto con mi amigo para ver si me podrían traer a Feli, pero de nuevo fracase...me siento mal por eso... pero ahora estoy de regreso._

_PD: En la mafia estaban preocupados por no haberte visto así que capaz te van a ir a ver al instituto... ellos esperan que tu los guíes... aparte de tus dibujos..._

_Con cariño tu Nonno~._

Lovino asimilo cada palabra ¿que su abuelo fracaso otra vez? Han pasado años desde que lo separaron de su hermano... y que demonios Los idiotas de la mafia Irán a verlo al instituto?! Que mierda tienen esos tipos en la cabeza. Esta bien que el quedaría a cargo de la mafia cuando su abuelo ya no este pero ahora es solo el nieto mayor del gran Roma el mafioso mas malvado de toda Italia. Suspiro y algo tambaleante tomo su café y no contestar las preguntas a Antonio, subió para tomar su croquera y volvió a bajar con todas sus cosas.

-Ya me voy idiota...- dijo de manera seca el italiano – Así que por la mierda te vuelves a tu casa...

-P-pero yo me quiero ir contigo, voy a buscar mis cosas y nos vamos ~ - respondió Antonio abrazando a un sonrojado Lovino.

Lovino suspiro, no iba a poner en riesgo al idiota ese, así que se alejo un poco.

-Bastardo, primero tengo que pasar a otro lado... –La verdad que quería estar solo para poder hablar con la mafia de su abuelo, abre la puerta –Nos vemos...idiota... –Lo ultimo lo dijo sin pensar- Ti amo...

Antonio asimilo lo ultimo queda boquiabierta cuando Lovino se fue, Le había dicho que lo amaba en un día! Eso era amor a primera vista eso es lo seguro, estaban destinados uno para el otro, pensó el español totalmente emocionado, era feliz, no mas que feliz estaba re-contra alegre y apurado salio de la casa del italiano para irse a la suya a buscar sus cosas, para irse después al instituto, eso si no se lo contaría a Francis y a Gilbert, por que o si no terminaría sabiéndolo todo el instituto y no quería provocar problemas.

Lovino por su lado se fue a un parque cercano al instituto, para esperar un momento a la mafia, se sentó en una banca para meditar un rato cuando su mente le hizo acordar lo que le acababa de decir al español antes que se fuera.

-Merda! La jodi soy un idiota! –Lovino comenzó a patalear solo- No debí haberle dicho eso, demonios, soy un jodido imbécil!

Con ese ultimo pensamiento en mente Lovino se levanto de la banca al ver que no aparecía la puñetera mafia de su abuelo... los muy desgraciados deben haberse quedado dormidos y lo dejan solo hay en el puñetero parque... pero lo escucharían, se dirigió al instituto. Una vez que llego a su salón se sentó sobre su meza y quedo mirando la ventana, hasta que alguien le beso la mejilla. Era Antonio.

-Hola Lovi~ -sonríe el español, feliz de la vida abrazando a su querido italiano-

-... –Lovino simplemente lo miro, para después fruncir el ceño y sin pensarlo dos veces lo encaro- Mira idiota... tu me estas jugando una puta broma cierto por ser el nuevo en el puñetero instituto... a que después te burlaras de mi...

Antonio lo miro, ¿Lovino no le cree su confesión? Si es primera vez que se siente atraído por alguien y especialmente si ese alguien es hombre joder ni si quiera una chica!. Dio un suspiro y volvió a abrazar a Lovino, no quería eso el italiano no debía pensar así... lo amaba y quería demostrarle que era verdad y no una broma.

-Lovi... es cierto...yo te amo... y ni si quiera miento...me preocupe cuando te vi en el suelo ayer... –suspiro para verle a los ojos- sabes, jamás me había sentido así... y en serio... ayer en toda la tarde no deje de pensar en ti... simplemente te amo...

Después de eso, Lovino mientras asimilaba las palabras cayo en la cuenta de que Antonio de verdad no mentía sino que hablaba en serio, le miro, se sentía aun mas confundido. Antonio se estaba desesperando por no ver reacción en el italiano, así que opto por lo mas rápido, besarle cosa que fue correspondido a los pocos segundos por el italiano, para después separarse y mirarse con cariño.

-Maldito bastardo... io igual _ti amo_... – sonríe leve-

Antonio se maravillo se sentía feliz, pero lo que el sabia que iban a tener una buena relación. Aunque Lovino, también pero estaba preocupado. Comienza a sonar el móvil del italiano y rápidamente lo contesta.

-Lovi~ ve~ _mio fratello_ voy a ir a tu instituto cuando llegué.~ -hablo una voz que Lovino conocía muy bien, era su amado hermano Feliciano.

* * *

**Emm... hasta ahí quede, jeje aunque me hubiera gustado comenzar en el mismo instante que termine este comenzar el siguiente pero por ahora que ando con periodo de exámenes, aun así me tratare de hacer un tiempo.**

**Cualquier critica o alguna cosa lo recibo animada ya que hasta yo misma note que eche a perder el final del cap. **


End file.
